


Drabble: Fear

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Fear

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec  
 **Prompt** : There's only one thing in the world I'm afraid of...

Magnus woke slowly, blinking quickly so his eyes would adjust to the dim light. His head felt like it was trying to split open from the inside out. Magnus scowled and tried to sit up. Pain shot through his chest, causing him to gasp and fall back.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Magnus blinked again but this time he focused on Isabelle’s voice. She was sitting next to his bed, wearing a slinky, silver dress. Her once long black hair was now short, cut just above her shoulders. Magnus raised an eyebrow. “How long have I been out?”

“A week, I was beginning to think you weren’t going to wake,” she replied.

“Well you know I hate to disappoint.”

“After what you did? I don’t think I could ever be disappointed in you again,” Isabelle stated softly, her eyes moving from him to the next bed.

Magnus couldn’t help himself, he followed her gaze and when he found the object of her gaze his heart stilled in his chest for a moment. Alec lay in the next bed. His hair was still dirty and limp against his pillow. His skin was pale, paler than usual, and shining with sweat. The pain was clear to see on his face though Magnus was sure he wasn’t conscious of it.

“Alec…” He breathed.

“He hasn’t woken yet,” Isabelle said softly. “The fever set in two days ago and hasn’t broken… I’ve never seen him react like he did when he saw you fall.”

“I…”

“Magnus, there are things in all our lives that we are afraid of.”

“Alec said he was afraid of spiders.”

Isabelle shook her head. “The only thing Alec is afraid of is…losing you.”

His eyes focused on her. “And what are you afraid of?” He asked.

Isabelle’s eyes went back to Alec. “Losing Alec.”  



End file.
